Moonlight Lover, Werewolf Moon
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Kitty has always harbored a secret. She was born with a condition that mutated her into a werewolf every eight years. No one must ever know. Until one night, Dudley is taking a walk in the woods when he comes across a familiar-looking, furry upright creature. ( Idea-Kudleyfan93)
1. Tracking

It's November. Fall was in. The leaves were falling from trees and everyone was outside, getting sick. The weather was a little cold. But, let's go check on some people inside a building.

Kitty Katswell was at her desk. She was writing a lot of things down on paper. She was tracking the stars, moon and even the sun.

"Hey, Kitty." Said a voice.

Kitty jumped a little out of her seat. She turned her chair around and found her partner, Dudley Puppy behind her.

"What are you doing, Dudley?" Kitty asked facing the computer screen.

"I got bored at my desk, so I wanted to see what you were doing." Dudley said.

"Well, I'm pretty busy right now."

"Doing what?"

Dudley looked at Kitty's computer. He looked confused by all this. Kitty started tracking everything now. He didn't know why, but he didn't worry about it so much. But he thought it was a little weird.

"Why are you tracking everything, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"You ask to many questions."

Soon, the day ended. Kitty went home right away. Dudley watched Kitty leave work. She left so fast, it wasn't like her. But maybe she had something going on with her family or something.

"I'm sure Kitty is fine..." Dudley said driving home.

Back with Kitty. It was about 10:00pm. She was wide awake. She was watching the weather channel. She was sitting on her bed with her knees up against her chest. She looked at her hands, and gasped. She sat on her hands and looked up.

"Alright...Just one more week and then the big day comes." Kitty said to herself.

Kitty looked at her hands again. Her nails were becoming longer and longer. She tried to cut them, but it wouldn't work. Her fur was going faster too. Her black hair wasn't the same anymore. Her tail got longer, and her eyes got little bigger. Everything on her body was changing.

"Well, at least this only happens every 8 years." Kitty said.

Kitty turned off the tv and went to bed. But she had a hard time sleeping, since her body was changing. She never liked this part of the change. She had to track everything and everyone. No one knew this secret about her. But she felt she would trust one person, but she wouldn't take that chance...Werewolf's are not friendly animals, and that was what Kitty was changing into.


	2. Freaking Me Out

It's been a few days later. Kitty was changing every day. Her face, attitude, body, everything! Dudley notice this, he talked to the Chief about this but as long as Kitty was doing her job, he didn't care to much.

"Kitty...Is it that time of the month for you?" Dudley asked while he took his lunch break with Kitty.

"What!? N-No."

"Well, why are you acting different?"

"Why do you ask me all these questions?"

Kitty looked at Dudley and Dudley gasped. Kitty's eyes were almost blood shot red. Was Kitty doing drugs.

"Kitty. You're eyes are red." Dudley said.

Kitty ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Dudley was right, her eyes were red. It looked like she was doing drugs.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat back down at her desk. Dudley was worried about Kitty now. She was acting different every day. He never seen her like this before. Kitty put some green contacts in her eyes. Hopefully, Dudley wouldn't ask Kitty anymore questions.

"Finally it's time to go home." Kitty said looking at the clock.

Kitty packed up her things and left the T.U.F.F building. Kitty got in her car and went to her apartment. But, what Kitty didn't know is that Dudley was following Kitty.

* * *

**Dudley's POV**

I got to Kitty's apartment. I've been here a couple of times in my life. But I had to protect Kitty. I climbed on the side of her apartment and I saw her bedroom window. I sat down on the edge of the window and looking inside Kitty's apartment.

"Let's see what's you're up too." I said to myself.

Soon Kitty came into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and turned on the tv. She turned on the weather channel and began to write some stuff down. Soon, I start to see Kitty talking to herself. I wonder what she's saying.

After a few minutes goes by, Kitty starts to undress herself. I freak out, not knowing what to do. But then, I lost my grip and fell off the edge of the window. But then, something grabbed me. I looked up...

"Thank god this hook was here." I said looking down at the big drop.

The hook grabbed my shirt. I was stuck now. I tried to break free, but nothing happened. I made some noises while trying to break lose.

"Alright...I'm stuck...Can't call Kitty." I said to myself.

"Dudley...Is that you!?" Kitty said with her head sticking out of her window.

I looked up and smiled at Kitty. Oh, what was she going to think of this.

"Hey...Kitty. What's up?" I said with my hand up.

"N-Nothing...Need help?"

I sighed knowing I needed help. I smiled at Kitty and she helped me up into her apartment.


	3. A Wolf Friend

**Hey! Sorry about not updating in forever! I lost my guinea pig (Cody) and I couldn't do anything at all. I cried all night and all day. But I'm better now, but I started school and stuff. But I'll try to be faster with updating. **

* * *

**Dudley's POV**

Kitty got me into her apartment. I never felt so stupid in my life. Kitty was pretty strong when she pulled me up.

"Thanks Kitty..." I said

"Why were you spying on me?" Kitty asked crossing her arms

"I wasn't spying..."

Kitty rolled her eyes and she jumped on her bed.

"Well, you can leave, Dudley."

"But, Kitty...You're acting weird."

Kitty didn't answer me. I walked out of her room, and sat on the couch. I wasn't leaving without an answer.

"Kitty!" I yelled.

"What!?" Kitty yelled from her bedroom.

"I'm not leaving without an answer!"

I heard Kitty get out of bed. She walked out of bedroom, and stood in front of me. We touched noses, and she looked me in the eyes. Then, I felt her claws on my neck.

"You better leave, Dudley...Unless you want to get hurt." Kitty said in a tone.

"A-Alright..."

I got up and ran out the door. That wasn't like Kitty! I walked home, with Kitty on my mind. Maybe someone broke up with her. Maybe her mother died. Why I am thinking about this!?

I finally reached my house. I crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Today is the day. Kitty woke up bright and early. It's the day she turned into a werewolf. She couldn't wait for this day to over. She called the Chief and she wouldn't be working today. Kitty tell him why, but he didn't question it...Unlike Dudley did.

"Wait, why isn't Kitty working today?" Dudley asked the Chief.

"Because she said so. She didn't say why."

"But why, though."

"I don't know. Just go get Snaptrap. He's been chopping down tress all day."

Dudley sighed and went in the car. On his way to the woods, he called Kitty. But she didn't answer him. He left text messages and phone calls all day long. And to make things worst, Dudley got lost in the woods, trying to find Snaptrap.

"Are you for real!? I'm lost in the freaking woods." Dudley complained.

Dudley walked in the woods for hours and hours. Finally, Snaptrap left the woods, and Dudley was lost in the woods. The good thing was that Dudley had his blaster with him, and a flash light.

"Alright...It's like midnight now and I'm lost." Dudley said to himself. "I'm gonna get Snaptrap."

Dudley tried to find his way out from the woods, but what he didn't know was... He was walking deeper and deeper into the woods. Dudley started to hear noises too. But he knew it was just the wind...But soon, the wind started to say his name.

"I know it's you, Snaptrap! Stop messing with me!" Dudley yelled into the wind.

Dudley started to run as fast as he could. He stopped, seeing a shadow in front of him. He held out his blaster and aimed it.

"Come on out, Snaptrap..." Dudley said scared. "Where's Kitty when you need her!" Dudley yelled.

The shadow came into the mood light. Dudley put his blaster down, seeing a wolf...But it looked just like Kitty.

"Hey...You look like my friend, Kitty...She's been acting weird though." Dudley said to the wolf.

The wolf started to walk towards Dudley. Dudley walked backwards not knowing if he was going to die or not. As Dudley walked backwards, he didn't know where he was going...And Dudley tripped over something, and he fell on his back. His blaster went off, and it his the wolf.

"Oh! I'm sorry shadow...Thing... I didn't mean to hit you." Dudley said holding his blaster.

The wolf looked at Dudley. It's yellow eyes stared right into his sole, which made Dudley look away. Soon, the wolf was standing right in front of Dudley. The wolf licked Dudley's hand, seeing the blood on his hand.

"It's nothing..." Dudley said.

"Yes it is."

Dudley looked at the wolf, knowing the wolf just talked.

"You talked..." Dudley said. "I think I lost to much blood."

"Dudley...It's me, Kitty...Your partner at T.U.F.F."


	4. Knowing the Truth

Dudley was so confused about all this. His best friend was a wolf! He couldn't believe it. Kitty walked to her cave, with Dudley following her. Dudley made a fire to keep them warm, since it was going to be a cold night. Dudley however, keeps asking questions about how Kitty got this way.

"You really wanna know the story?" Kitty asked.

"Yes...I'll keep this between us."

Kitty sighed and walked to the entrance of the cave. She sat down and looked at the moon. Dudley sat next to her, and looked at her.

"This all happened when I was born." Kitty began.

* * *

**Flash Back**

It was a cold night. A little girl, Kitty was just born about a week ago. She was the light of her mother's life. Nothing could be better. She brought joy to people everywhere, even if they didn't know Kitty.

"Goodnight Kitty. Sleep tight." Her mother said closing the door.

Kitty went to sleep with the window cracked open, so she could have fresh air.

Around 11:00pm, the window opened more and more. A lady came into Kitty's room. She was wearing all black with black eyes. No one ever saw her face or knew anything about her. She grabbed Kitty and went out the window. She kept Kitty sleeping though.

The lady puts Kitty in a cave in the woods. Kitty opened her eyes and smiles at the lady.

"Pity...Stupid baby." The lady said.

They lady puts Kitty in the moonlight. She waves her hand in front of Kitty and a green light shines on Kitty.

"Every 8 years you will turn into a werewolf...No cure at all...You can only change people into werewolf by drawing their blood." They lady says.

It struck midnight when the lady said that. She put Kitty back in her room, and it's like nothing happened.

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

"Why didn't you just tell me, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Cause I can't trust anyone."

"Is there a cure?"

"Did you even listen? There's no cure at all. I can only turn other people into werewolfs." Kitty said.

She walked back into the cave and laid down, closing her eyes.

"Are you the only person who's a werewolf?" Dudley asked out of the blue.

"Yep...Alone."

"What if you bite me?"

"I would never do that...I would never forgive myself."

"But, I want to do this for you."

Kitty didn't answer Dudley. She blew out the fire, and she went to sleep. Dudley stayed awake for a while, until he fell asleep.

It's about 3am. Dudley woke up from hearing a noise outside. He got out his blaster, and went outside of the cave. He looked around, but there was nothing there. He walked back into the cave, and Kitty was gone. He dropped his blaster, which goes off. The blast bounced everywhere, and Dudley ran out of the cave.

"Why do I always do that?" Dudley asked himself looking back into the cave.

He threw his arms up, but then someone pulled him back. He screamed, as something fell on.

"Dudley! What the hell are you doing!? I thought you were a monster." Kitty said getting off of Dudley.

"Geez. You weight more when you're a werewolf." Dudley said getting up.

Kitty gave him a look. They walked back into the cave, as Kitty saw that Dudley was liming a little. They made it back to the cave, and started a fire again.

"I think I fell into s puddle." Dudley said feeling wet.

"Let me see."

Dudley went closer to the fire, so Kitty could see better. Even thought her eye sight was 10 times better as a werewolf. Kitty licked his arm, and then she made a face.

"That's not water." Kitty said sad.

"Why are you sad?"

"Cause it's blood! I must have bitten your arm back there!" Kitty said freaking out.

"Oh no...I can feel the change!" Dudley said falling on the floor.

Dudley started to make weird noise and rolling around the floor. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Dudley! It doesn't happen right away." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said getting up. "Then what does happen?"

"In 8 years we'll both turn into werewolf." Kitty said.

"What I am going to tell my mom!?"

Kitty slapped Dudley into order to calm him down.

"Listen to me! The week before you change, your body will change."

"And...?"

"And once it's midnight, you turn into a werewolf. But only until 5am."

"Why 5am?"

"Cause that's when the sun comes up."

Dudley looked at his arm. Kitty felt awful for biting him, but Dudley didn't care. He was happy to be a werewolf with Kitty.


	5. Werewolf Friends

**8 years later**

It's been 8 years later. A lot went down in the past years. T.U.F.F was still in business and everything. The city was still the same, but not the people. Ever since the sight of werewolves, people want to kill them.

"Whoa, what?" Dudley said.

"You don't remember, do you?" Kitty asked drinking her coffee.

"I remember about the werewolf thing." Dudley whispered. "But hunting us, really?"

"Yes, really." Kitty whispered. "Why are even talking about this in a crowded coffee shop?"

Dudley and Kitty looked around. It was around 6pm. Mostly everyone in a coffee shop at this hour. Dudley was reading the paper about werewolves. If anyone saw any werewolves, they could shot them even if they didn't know how to use a gun.

"Looks like we have to be careful tonight." Kitty said.

"Yes...I would hate to die, since it's my first time...Does it hurt?"

"No. Unless you want it to hurt. Just relax and let it happened."

Dudley was scared about tonight. This was the night Kitty and him would both turn into werewolves.

They went to work, and did their work. Kitty worked like it was a normal day, but Dudley wasn't. He was drawing attention to himself everywhere. People thought he was going crazy, but then again, Kitty did the same thing 8 years ago.

"It's weird how everyone remembers how you acted 8 years from now." Dudley said.

"I know...Stalkers." Kitty joked.

* * *

"Oh my god! Kitty, I'm changing!" Dudley yelled.

"Just put your clothes on, and let's head into the woods." Kitty said closing the bathroom door. "Hurry up and change."

Kitty walked outside of the .T.U.F.F.'S restroom. After what seemed like forever, Dudley was done changing. Dudley walked about of the bathroom, and Kitty was ready.

"Let's go." Kitty said.

"I'm scared."

"I'll be with you."

Dudley and Kitty got in their T.U.F.F. car. Kitty was driving. They drove to the woods. She parked the car, and they got out of the car. Kitty grabbed a bag in the back of the car. They nodded to each other, and walked into the woods. Dudley kept looking at the time. He wanted midnight to come, but at the same time he didn't.

"So are we just going to stay here for the night?" Dudley asked walking into the cave.

"No. I have this place I want to show you."

"Alright...Well anyone see us?"

"No. It's on a cliff, and we werewolves can see in the dark."

"Really!? That's awesome!"

"Didn't you listen to what I told you about werewolves?"

Dudley didn't say anything. He walked outside of the cave, with Kitty behind him. Kitty walked in front of Dudley, and she showed him the perfect spot.

"Alright. What time is it?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"It's 11:58." Dudley said looking at his watch.

"Alright. Ready?"

"I-I guess."

Kitty closed her eyes. Dudley just stared at the moon, waiting for this to happen. He couldn't believe he was changing into a different animal. After a few seconds, Dudley closed his eyes too. There was a moment of silent.

"Dudley..." Kitty said. "Open your eyes."

Dudley opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, and saw Kitty. She was a wolf now. Kitty smiled at him, and Dudley smiled too.

"Do I look weird?" Dudley asked.

"No." Kitty laughed. "But, look at this view, this is what I wanted to show you."

Dudley looked up at the sky. They could see the full moon from the cliff. The stars were out, and there was even a shooting star.

"I can't believe this is happening." Dudley said.

"I said the same thing my first time."

"What did you do?"

"I stayed in my room. I was only 8 years old at the time."

"Oh...So I'm guessing you just stayed in your room."

"Yep...Nothing fun about that."

"What about this?"

Dudley leaned in and kiss Kitty! (Was anyone expecting that!?) Kitty kissed him back. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. They stared into the moon, and howled together.

* * *

**10 years later**

It's been 10 years later. People were still the same about werewolves. But, there were sights of more and more of them. No one knew were they were coming from, but they had to put a stop to it.

"Mommy? Why do people not like us?"

"Oh sweetheart. They just don't want us to kill their kind."

Kitty and her daughter, Lisa were in the car. Lisa was 8 years old. She had a twin too, named Kyle. Boy and a girl. Kitty was driving around town. It was around 9pm. She knew her kids should be in bed, but this was the only day Lisa and Kyle would stay up till midnight.

"Does it hurt when we change?" Kyle asked.

"No, just relax and close your eyes."

"Where's daddy?" Lisa asked.

"He's waiting in the cave for us." Kitty said parking the car.

They got out of the car. Kitty held both of their hands, and walked into the woods. They met Dudley in the cave. He already has a fire going and everything. The kids hugged Dudley, and he looked at Kitty. The kids went outside of the cave to play a little.

"Are they scared?" Dudley asked.

"Not as scared as you were." Kitty said crossing her arms.

"I'm not scared anymore."

"Mmm."

"I remember our wedding day out here." Dudley said.

"Me too. Everything was perfect."

Soon, it was time. Dudley and Kitty carried their kids to the cliff. The moon was out. They all held hands, ready to change. They closed their eyes and felt the change. The kids looked at their parents, and smiled.

"We look awesome!" Kyle said.

"Hey now, what's rule number 1?" Kitty asked.

"Never go outside of the woods." Lisa and Kyle both said.

"Now, who wants to run home?" Dudley said.

Everyone ran back to the cave. Lisa and Kyle didn't mind changing. They liked it. it was also Dudley's second time changing.

"Remember, we have to protect each other. We live in a time that's not right for us." Dudley said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because can't accept the fact." Kitty said.

"Are there more of us?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe.. We don't know for sure... Off to bed." Kitty said blowing out the fire.

Kitty and the kids walked into the back of the cave. The kids huddled close to Kitty. Dudley took once last look outside. He turned away and walked towards his family. They fell asleep, sleeping close to each other...

"Finally...I found them..."

**The end! I hoped you liked it. I know a cliff hanger at the end of the story. I Might do a part 2, but I'll think about it.**


End file.
